Una felicidad digna
by Taq
Summary: He esperado tantas vidas, tantos ciclos, para no llegar a entender cual es el objeto clave de una Felicidad que yo mismo pueda brindar.


**Evangelion Rebuild © Gainax, no me pertenece y no gano nada escribiendo esto. **

**¡Atención!**

**OOC / Ayanami Rei es menor de edad, aunque no lo parezca, jkss.**

* * *

><p>—Nagisa kun… ¿Por qué miras tanto las estrellas?<p>

Rei se sentó al lado del joven y le miro. Hace bastante tiempo estaba intrigada por la presencia de su amigo en esa situación, mirando entusiasmado cada estrella como si las estuviera contando una por una, sin olvidarse de contar las más importantes y sobresalientes del cielo negro abismal. Su mirada siempre perdida con un gran sentimiento escondido en lo más remoto de su retina que quizá, siempre se mantendría escondida allí, sin salir por alguna obligación ni por ningún valor humano.

No se sorprendía que estuviera de ese modo todas las veces que le veía, no se quitaba la duda de la cabeza y preguntarse una y un mil veces el por qué Kaworu Nagisa se quedaba viendo hasta horas infinitas los cosmos. Su pregunta era inédita para sí misma que el miedo le invadía al acobardarse si le preguntaba, esta vez sin ninguna intención soltó su gran duda apocalíptica como si fuera como la inmensa bomba de Hiroshima.

Kaworu retiro por primera vez la mirada del gran cielo negro y observo simpático a la niña pequeña. Su mirada era profunda que tan solo verla por unos cuantos minutos, caías al gran mar rojo de esos estanques grandes y afortúnales.

—Ayanami… ¿Alguna vez has tenido la necesidad de hacer a alguien feliz? — Kaworu pregunto sin ningún resentimiento devolviendo su mirada hacia las estrellas.

Aun sabiendo que en esos años de tragedia nadie existía en su entorno, tenía en mente que aún había una persona que valía la pena intentar hacerle feliz, con cada valor inminente que traía en su cuerpo hueco sin nada más que una alma vieja, intentaba con muchos esfuerzos hacer a esa persona feliz.

Como si fuera poco, tenía esa otra poca corazonada que había otro ser existente en el más allá de los cosmos que debía hacerle conocer que era una felicidad deseada, sin pedirlo, tan solo soñarlo.

Rei miro neutral a su amigo y negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé…

Nagisa le sonrió de pasada y acaricio el pelo azulino de la niña con cierta paternidad soltando una pequeña risa inaudible. La miro con un poco de resentimiento incomparable e inclino la cabeza para mirarle a la cara blanquita de la menor — Comprendo…

Los ojos carmesí se quedaron quietos mirando los ojos rubíes de Ayanami y sonrió a los segundos después. —Aún eres pequeña, no hay alma viviente en este lugar… Tan solo el rey de los Lilim, que ni siquiera su presencia es de mucha ayuda. —Suspiro y frunció suavemente su ceño

Ayanami observo de minutos al peli-plateado y chistó: — ¿Y tú, Nagisa kun?

Kaworu agarro débilmente los hombros de la niña y su mirada se perdió. —No merezco de tal complacencia de parte de una gloria que ni siquiera me la han brindado.

La pelo azulino quedo mirando sin comprender alguna palabra de Nagisa, el chico río pausadamente y sonrío una vez más suspirando.

—A lo que me refiero, es que con la vida he aprendido que no puedo hacer feliz a la persona que deseo. ; — Aún no he aprendido nada, nada de todo el tiempo que he estado en este maravilloso mundo, tanto como el infierno y el cielo. Desconozco el objeto clave de la felicidad. — Sus ojos se tornaron y agarro con brusquedad sus cabellos plateados. — ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Yo simplemente no logro entenderlo…; —Ofrecer y conseguir una vida digna…; —Digna de ser amada…; —Y digna de ser protegida.

—Pero simplemente tú no puedes hacerlo — Ayanami chistó. —No puedes dar una vida digna.

—Y nunca podré hacerlo.

—Y me das pena por eso…

* * *

><p><strong>Con mi corazón y todo, pido disculpas por esta Historia sin coherencia alguna, lo tenía bastante tiempo guardado por ahí y sentí que debía de terminarlo, pero mis expectativas sobre lo que he escrito no me han llegado ni a los talones. Siendo sincera me ha salido mal, y soy consciente de eso, quería publicarlo solamente para que supieran lo asquerosa que soy al no conseguir lo que quiero, pero hubo algo que no me encajaba (Desde hace tiempo) en esta historia, es por eso que la deje de lado por más de un mes.<br>Se suponia que esta Historia iba a ser un regalo, pero lo mediocre que ha salido, ni ganas de regalarlo ya dan, así que mis más sinceras disculpas. Simplemente he tenido unas semanas agitadas que se me es imposible refrescarme un poco el cerebro, pero mi corazón (y mis manos) pedían que terminara esta cosa, porque me da una no-se-qué cuando no termino algo que llevo rondando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo.  
>Sí, Rei Ayanami me ha salido muy OOC, pero es que su personalidad no me cabe mucho, en serio. <strong>

**Las reseñas constructivas son aceptadas en este drabble, y me gustaría saber lo que piensan de lo que he escrito (Además, pienso que me ha salido así de asqueroso por obligarme a terminarlo, ¿ven lo impulsiva y mandona que soy conmigo misma?, bwek) ¡Así que aquí estamos!, gracias por leer.**


End file.
